


Marc is looking good and Nath is a disaster

by avdieo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bisexual Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Gay Marc Anciel, His mom knows what going on, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I always enjoy writing Nathaniel, M/M, Marc is cute, Nath is a blushing mess, Nathaniel is a bi disaster, That boy is thristy, and wearing a skirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avdieo/pseuds/avdieo
Summary: What if Marc spends some time at his friend's home while wearing a skirt ?
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 13
Kudos: 55





	Marc is looking good and Nath is a disaster

**Author's Note:**

> I sacrificed few hours of sleep for this... And it's worth it >:3  
> If you finds mistakes, feel free to tell me !

The moment Nathaniel lay his eyes on Marc, he knew he was doomed. The shy boy was in front of him, wearing a simple light green oversided t-shirt tucked into a cute white skirt. His hands grabbing firmly the door handle, Nathaniel swore he would fall down if his door wasn't here to support him and his stupid brain. He gulped at the sight of his exposed long legs. The artist ran his free hand through his hair, trying to calm down his urge to touch them. Bad. Bad hands !

“Should've told you I was coming earlier today... I'm sorry if I'm intruding !” the noiret apologized while taking his white sneakers off.

“N-no problem... You're always welcome here” he stuttered and inhaled when Marc sent him a gentle smile.

Nathaniel forced himself to not look at how the other's skirt raised up, showing more of his skin when he bent down. His mom has always told him to act like a gentleman around people. He didn't want to disappoint her by letting his eyes travel to- **No**.

They were supposed to work on their comic, like every Sundays afternoon. The artist wondered how he could concentrate knowing his friend was wearing a skirt. A _skirt_.

Marc put his shoes somewhere and headed to the other's room with Nathaniel following him behind like a robot.

For a moment, the blue-eyed boy thought he accidentally switched on the radiator in his bedroom. His whole body was starting to get hot as he watched Marc sat down on his bed. Deep down, he knew it was just his body reacting. The poor boy just accepted recently his crush on Marc. Having his friend looking like an angel in his room was too much for him to handle. His brain was trying to process all these new informations.

With an awkward gait, he made his way to his desk. He sat down and let out a deep breath. He could do it. It wasn't the first time that Marc was wearing a skirt. There was nothing to be flustered about. Slowly, he turned towards the noiret with a forced smile plastered on his face.

“Sooo... What do you want to do today ?” he started. “Do you have any new ideas ?”

“Yeah I have few of them in my journal. It's mainly a focus on the dynamic between Mightillustrator and Reverser.” he said before sharing the rest of them with the redhead.

His ideas were kind of refreshing. The precious chapters were only focusing on Mightillustrator and Ladybug, as a team not a couple. After getting closer to Marc, the two of them agreed to change Ladybug's love interest. From now on, Chat Noir was on top list. Little by little, Nathaniel got over his celebrity crush on Ladybug and saw her more as a source of inspiration.

He smiled slightly.

The two boys really got closer thanks to the superheroine. He sighed as he watched Marc moving his hands while expressing himself. He found the boy really cute when he was focused on his story. It was even better with the sparkles in his eyes when he was really inspired.

“So what do you think ?” he finally asked.

“You're perfect...” he whispered with a lovestruck expression.

Marc's face caught fire. He droped his gaze and played with the frabic of his skirt. After realizing what he just let out of his mouth, Nathaniel's own face reddened.

“Y-Yeah ! The idea is really g-good ! I can't believe I have such an amazing scriptwriter...!” he added quickly, hoping it would cover his precious words. “I wish I was as skilled as you with words”

Marc looked at him through his lashes, making the artist blush harder. He brought his journal to his face.

“It's just randoms ideas I had, that's all...They're not that good...!”

After few seconds, he added a small “ _thank you_ ”. Nathaniel's heart was running a marathon in his chest. He wondered how he was still alive. Having his heart beating like crazy was not considered as normal.

Suddenly, the boy snapped out from his thoughts and decided to work. Marc always gave his best so he had to do it as well.

With that, they spent at least 4 hours in the room working and talking about their ideas or other things. During that time, Nathaniel's parents went out for dinner and left a bit of money for two of them. It was 7 pm when they decided to stop for the day.

The artist stretched his back and moved on his bed next to Marc. The boy moved slightly his legs to make more space for his friend. Unfortunaly -or fortunaly, depends for who- his skirt raised up a bit too much, exposing the skin of one of his thighs. When the redhead noticed it, he felt his blush return and looked away.

“Oh I forgot to show you something !” Marc exclaimed with enthusiasm.

He brought his upper body towards his bag which was on the floor, at Nathaniel's left. That meant, he had to get really close to him in order to reach for it. Almost on the redhead's lap, Marc tried to find his phone as quick as possible to not make the other uncomfortable. But what Marc didn't know was the fact the blue-eyed boy was about to pass out due to their proximity, and also because of the skirt.

His blood was running to his face. Now, he looked completely like a tomato. He bit his lips while focusing on the wall at the other side of his room. But he failed the moment he felt Marc's hand on his leg.

“I'm sorry I just need...” he began, still searching for his phone in his bag.

Then the blackhaired boy sat down on his lap and everything went dark.

**_ _ _**

When Nathaniel woke up, Marc was panicking on the phone. The boy was on the verge of crying. He was holding strongly Nathaniel in his arms while giving informations to the person at the other side of the call.

“Marc...?” he said, a bit lost.

His friend jolted and turned his head. He met his eyes, then he cried and hugged him tightly.

“You !! If you were sick, you should've told me !” he exclaimed between two sobs. “You scared me so much !”

Nathaniel didn't know what to say. He tried to remember the last things he did and... And he realized he just passed out because his body wasn't capable to handle the fact the shy writer sat on him. He was feeling so ashamed and didn't want to explain it to the boy or the caller. He just told the person he was fine and if something similiar happened again, he would go and see a doctor. When he hung up, he bashfully faced his friend who was still worried.

“I'm okay... Really !”

“You sure ??”

“Yes yes ! Don't worry...”

“...Fine...” Marc finally said.

Nathaniel knew his friend was still unsure if it was good thing to not go to hospital. He just listened when Marc told him to lay down. His head against his pillow, he let Marc check his temperature and ask him few questions about what he has eaten or if he slept well.

Nothing strange. Marc sighed and sat on the bed.

“I know what you're going to say” Nathaniel intervened. “No Marc, it's not your fault. You did nothing wrong...”

“... I wasn't going to say it...” Marc answered with an embarassed expression.

The redhead snorted and grinned.

“I know you well enough to predict it !”

Marc laughed at his words, sending butterflies in the artist's stomach. His eyes shiny, the writer looked fondly at his friend while moving away the bangs that were covering his eye.

“Hum... I'm going to order something for dinner. Do you want something in particuliar ?” he asked.

“Anything is fine... As long it's kosher of course.”

They didn't wait long for the food to arrive. The two friends enjoyed their meal in front of a movie and spent the rest of the hour laughing at bad jokes.

When his parents were back, his mother was the first to look suprised at Marc's outfit. Then she looked at his son with a little grin and knowing eyes.

He blushed madly and didn't say anything.

The green-eyed boy went to thank his parents about the dinner and prepared himself to go home. He accompagnied the noiret to the front door, feeling a bit sad to see the taller one go home.

Just like few hours ago, Marc bent down, showing the back of his long legs to the artist. This time, Nathaniel wasn't quick enough to avert his eyes. His hands began to sweat then all of sudden, he heard a slap and felt a pain at the back of his head. He winced and turned towards the person who just slapped him. His mother was standing behind him with a frown and her eyes screaming “ _I didn't raise a son who enjoys looking at under people's skirt_ ”.

He bit his lips nervously and broke the gaze with his face turning more red. The shy writer said goodbye to his parents and the two of them closed the door of the apartment then went down. Once they were in the street, Marc faced him one last time.

“Thanks for today, Nath. It was cool.” Marc said with a bright smile before getting closer and planted a soft kiss on the blue-eyed boy's cheek. “See you tomorrow...!”

After that, he slowly walked away with bright pink cheeks and a pounding heart. For his part, the redhead watched his soul leaving his body. Maybe he would pass out again. But before seeing Marc getting too far away, Nathaniel shouted:

“See you tomorrow !!”

When he was back in his room, he just fell on his bed with a giant smile hurting on his face.


End file.
